


Groping at 5AM

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a derp, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kise's annoyed, M/M, Sleep Groping, Sleep talking, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's awake long before he has to get up, and Aomine's definitely not helping with that, even while he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groping at 5AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> More AoKise for my friend Kei. Actually this one is based off [this right here](https://24.media.tumblr.com/09abba00ea3baee8a620b070ddf9a392/tumblr_n3s82nuv2L1qk9rauo1_500.jpg) because let's be honest...Aomine would.

Kise rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was five in the morning. He had about an hour before he had to be up and ready to go to school. Ugh, he hated waking up before he had to. He didn't always wake up before his alarm went off, but when he did it was always so hard to go back to sleep, and it usually left him laying awake until he actually had to get up.

He sighed and turned back over, facing the back of the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Aomine was sprawled on his side, his breathing peaceful and even. Kise couldn't stop himself from smiling at the blue haired boy as he slept on, unaware that the blond ace was watching him. He actually liked watching Aomine sleep. That didn't sound creepy, did it? He just…looked so peaceful, Kise couldn't help himself. Maybe if he just laid here for awhile, watching the other boy sleep on, he could drift back off himself.

A few minutes passed, the room silent, and then, without warning, Aomine turned over, rolling close to him, tossing an arm around him, the other snaking around his side. That was just fine with Kise. He was more than happy to just snuggle into the tanned power forward's arms, fairly certain that'd help him get back to sleep just as easy, and he was about to do so until he felt Aomine palm his backside. Kise let out something akin to a squeak as he felt the other ace's fingers curl around him. Aomine didn't wake at the noise, just gave his backside a squeeze, running his thumbs over his pajama bottoms, pressing his touch into him. Kise felt a blush burn over his face, not because they hadn't done things like this before, but to have Aomine just so openly and suddenly grope him like this was kind of new, and honestly…it was kind of a turn on.

The groping went on for a couple more moments before Kise distinctly heard the Touou ace mumble "fuck yeah", something that cause the blond to blush even deeper. Then, just as quickly as it had started, Aomine moved, rolling back over to his side of the bed.

Hey! Wait!

Well, if Kise wasn't awake before, he definitely was now.

Kise sat up and looked over at his boyfriend, but before he could say anything else, he heard him snore. "Are you serious?" Kise muttered with a pout, watching him sleep on. He was still asleep? Had he really been asleep this whole time?

"Aominecchi…" He called, seeing if he could wake him.

Nothing.

"Daiki…" He called a bit louder. That got a snort, and some shifting, but no other reaction.

Getting frustrated, Kise took his pillow and tossed it at the power forward, hitting him squarely in the head. Another snort and Aomine woke, sitting up looking dazed. "Wha-?"

"You were groping me in your sleep, you idiot!" Kise said, almost pouting again.

Aomine looked deeply confused for a moment, still groggy from being woken so suddenly, but slowly a grin took over the ace's features once what Kise had said finally registered.

"Don't grin at me like that! You can't just…grope me and then just turn back over!" Kise said, feeling the blush on his face get even darker, something he wasn't sure was possible up until this point. He crossed his arms, still pouting, but watching as Aomine scooted over to him with a Cheshire-like grin before pulling him into his arms in an action so quick Kise didn't have time to question or even fight it.

Kise's eyes went wide for a moment as he felt Aomine holding him against him, his hands moving straight back to his backside. He pouted again but decided not to fight it. He was surprised by the action earlier, and…kind of annoyed that Aomine had just turned back over after a moment or two like he did, but he never said he hated it.

"Sorry. I guess I should finish what I start, huh?" He heard Aomine purr as he pressed his lips to his ear, speaking in a still somewhat groggy tone. No matter how hard he tried, Kise couldn't fight back the shiver that followed.

"Idiot." Kise huffed, the comment holding about zero bite to it's tone as he cuddled into the tanned boy's chest. He wasn't sorry at all, he knew. But with the way Aomine touched him...it was kind of hard to stay mad...

He had a feeling that he still wouldn't be able to get back to sleep before his alarm went off, but this time, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to mind that so much.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had sex.


End file.
